Man Seeking Angel
by FF Studio Collaborations
Summary: A Dean and Cas erotic extravaganza!


**Hello fellow fanfiction goers! Welcome to the first collaborations of many to come :) **

**Pairings: Dean/Cas  
>Rating: NC-17<br>****Setting: Season 6**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything ever FUCK! :(**

**Warning: Slash, kink, language. Keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle until the ride has come to a full and complete stop. **

* * *

><p><strong>Man Seeking Angel<strong>

The lights were dim in the brothel. It smelt of sweat and sweet perfume. Castiel was being led into an isolated room at the back by a busty redhead that looked suspiciously like a man. Dean was looking after him with a smirk on his face. Cas looked over his shoulder at Dean, who gave him an encouraging thumbs up.

The redhead closed the door after Castiel and pushed him onto the queen sized bed. Cas sank into the mattress, a cloud of feathers flying up around him. The redhead was dressed in a shiny black vinyl jumpsuit, zipped down to her naval. She let out a horrendous cough and Cas was awash in a flurry of germs. Once she had finished exuding her sickness, her name was revealed as Jazzamine. Cas thought that was an unusual name and asked her where her father was from.

She hesitated, this was not a question she usually got asked from Johns but whatever works was good for her, as long as she got paid. Castiel didn't seem satisfied by her answer, which was the Congo, and proceeded to ask for her occupation, religious denomination and lineage.

Jazzamine, who was currently straddling Castiel seductively atop the velveteen bed, bit her lip in confusion. It wasn't everyday that a handsome young man came to the brothel to strike a conversation up. Heck, to be honest Jazzamine could hardly keep up - trying for the life of her to remember what the word denomination meant again. She scratched the back of her head, while holding back a sneeze as she gave the new guy her famous and practised _giggle, _the onethat always got her off the hook in tough situations.

But not this time apparently, as her new client lay almost motionless beneath her, staring bored and doe eyed, waiting for an answer. Just as she thought things couldn't possibly get worse, she was saved by a brooding knock on the door.

Jazzamine sighed with relief and rolled off Castiel's hips, jumping to the floor. She more or less ran to the door and yanked it open. Standing in the doorway, looking unbelievably handsome in his brown leather jacket, was Dean.

Jazzamine looked him up and down, an approving smile tugging at her cracked, over painted lips.

"Hey sugar," She said seductively, batting her eyelashes. Dean merely smirked at her before pushing her out of the way and walking into the room. He only had eyes for Cas, who was still lying on the bed, propped up on his elbows. Dean gazed at Cas, taking in his long trench coat, ruffled hair and plump lips. This time, it was Dean's turn to smile approvingly.

"Dean, what are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting," Cas said gazing directly into Deans shimmering eyes.

"Well, I couldn't, _perform_ my duty, let's just say," Dean explained. He walked closer to the bed, and with his eyes never leaving Castiels he climbed onto the bed. Cas was still splashed against the feathers, spread wide eagle as Dean slowly moved his hand up Castiel's thigh.

"This is too weird," Jazzamine breathed and stormed out of the room with a look of pure disgust on her face.

Cas' gaze followed the companion out but Dean grabbed his face and brought it back to him.

"D-Dean, I feel as though… I can't explain it. Is this normal?" Cas asked, glancing towards his dress pants that were now straining to contain his mortal manhood.

Dean once again brought Castiel's eyes back to his.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that."

Castiel's eyes widened as Dean's hand traveled further upward to rest on his bulge. Dean only smiled and started to rub the bulbous area. Cas felt a rush of blood begin to pool below his waistline. His heart began to pound with adrenaline.

"Dean," Castiel started. "Why are you touching me?"

"Just this once, try to adapt to our world." Dean leaned forward and growled in his ear.

He nipped his earlobe and brushed his lips against Cas' jawbone. Dean raised his head and looked straight into Castiel's face, eyes full of lust. He crashed his lips against Cas' chapped open mouth.

It took a moment for Castiel's body to respond to the sudden intimacy that he was experiencing with Dean, but once Dean thrust his tongue violently into his mouth, Cas' whole body tensed up. As Dean explored his mouth with his tongue, his body began to relax.

His hands traveled up Dean's legs, landing on his lower back. He began to move his lips in sync with Dean's.

What was happening to him? Why was he reacting in such a human way? Yet he couldn't stop himself. His hands were slowly massaging their way up towards Dean hair. He grasped Dean's brown locks in his hands, pulling Dean forward to limit the space between their bodies.

Dean was still hypnotically making circles on Cas' throbbing member. But Cas knew he needed more, of what he didn't know, but he just needed Dean to be closer. He now knew why humans got so wrapped up in each other.

Dean was struggling to get Cas' leather belt undone. It was proving to be quite difficult, the slow whirling of the rickety bed and Castiel's warm, calloused hands wrapped in his hair distracting him. Cas was lying on his back with his eyes on Dean's face, noticing the frustration that was the cause of his frown. He tried wiggling his hips in an attempt to help Dean.

Finally, the belt came undone and Dean whipped it across the room. It hit the worn wooden door with a sharp crack like a whip, startling Jazzamine on the other side. Dean's hands flew towards the zipper on Cas' pants. Soon, the jeans were torn off and flung across the room to join the discarded belt.

Cas' erection was prominent against the thin fabric of his polka dotted boxers. Dean looked up at Cas with an amused look on his face. "Polka dots suit you," said Dean. "But I bet they'd look better on the floor."

As Dean got ready to rip them off, Cas put his hands on Deans.

"Wait. I don't know, if I know how to do this." Cas said monotonously.

Dean looked at him in confusion, "You mean you never..?"

Cas shook his head, trying not to make eye contact with the sweaty man straddling him.

"I can't believe it. You come to this earth, in a_human_ body and don't even take advantage of what it has to offer," Dean said in disbelief.

"It has never before been an issue," Cas whispered.

Dean shook Cas to make him look at him. "Well you're in luck, 'cus I'm the best in the business!" He said cockily.

Cas' uttered a moan as Dean slid his hands under the waistband of his boxers.

Things were happening so fast that it was making Castiel dizzy, and having Dean pressed so close to him was all but intoxicating. Cas was finding it impossibly hard to keep his train of thought and his human emotions were boiling over to the point that the angel thought his body just might explode altogether.

"Slow down," Castiel hissed hotly through chapped lips as Dean busied himself in unmentionable places. But seeing the half-lidded and lust stricken face the angel was giving him, Dean had no intention of ever stopping.

"Not a chance," Dean chuckled propping himself up with one knee in-between Cas' legs, his mouth pressed against the angels ear. "Now I'm going to ask you something very important, and you have to swear you'll listen to me," Dean breathed seductively against the shell of Castiels ear, making him shiver inwardly.

"Mmm-hmm," Castiel hummed nervously, adverting all eye contact and swallowing hard.

"Touch me," Dean whispered, rubbing curt circles into the angels pale hip, hard enough to leave bruises. Castiel stared dumbstruck by the man above him, unsure whether he was actually supposed to act on such a whim or laugh it off. But with a second thought and a playful smirk he decided to comply with Dean's request.

Cas unhooked his hands from Dean's hair and slowly ran them down his back, pulling at the smooth leather. The jacket came off and hit the stained wooden floor in a heap. Shock lightly touched Dean's eyes as he looked from his discarded jacket to Cas' face, the smirk still displayed on his chapped lips.

Dean raised an eyebrow, covering his initial shock with a daring wink. Cas swiftly removed Dean's shirt with a snap of his fingers, becoming a little impatient with the infuriatingly slow pace of all this, whatever _this_ was.

He ran his hands down Dean's chest, feeling the hard muscle underneath rugged, pale skin. Dean shivered, breaking out in goose bumps. With another snap, Dean's jeans disappeared, and now the two men were both in their boxers. Cas let his hands roam further down, hesitating at the top of Dean's underwear.

He looked up into Dean's eyes, unsure of what to do next. Dean nodded, giving Cas a small smile. Cas bit his lip apprehensively, sparing one more glance at Dean before slipping a hand underneath the elastic waistband into unknown terrain.

Dean bit his lip as Cas' hands started to caress his member. Taking the base of the shaft in his fist Cas moved his hand slowly up and down. Dean liked what Cas was doing but it was a little too slow for his liking. But Cas was intently focused on his task, his face screwed up in concentration.

Dean looked down upon the Angel, putting a hand to his hair. Cas looked up and smiled at Dean as he caressed him.

When Dean didn't reciprocate the smile Cas immediately stopped his hand movements and stared at Dean.

"This is wrong isn't it? You face looks nothing like the Pizza Man's," Cas stated sadly.

Dean thought the last sentence was odd but he grabbed Cas' hair in his grasp vigorously and dragged his lips to meet Deans hot kiss. When he broke apart Cas apologized "I am just not accustomed with the deed Dean. You will have to forgive me. I…"

Dean flipped them both over in one smooth movement – the angel was surprisingly light – so that Cas was on top of him.

"Don't apologize," Dean breathed, giving the angel a shaky smile. Castiel nodded silently, grinding his hips down absentmindedly, hardly aware of the effect this action was having on a certain Winchester.

"Shit Cas-" Dean managed to hiss out between clenched teeth. Suddenly Castiel's eyes went wider than Dean had ever seen them before and the angel was clambering off of Dean's waist and retreating to the edge of the bed in record time.

"I did something wrong didn't I?" Cas sighed, his voice sounding sombre. "Are you hurt Dean? You hissed as if you were in pain."

Dean just raised an elegant eyebrow at the sexually impaired man in the bed with him. "I'm fine, you spazz," He chuckled, sliding his own boxers past his knees and off the sheets. He shuddered lightly at the feeling of being exposed, but he quickly got over his shyness when Castiel licked his lips without realising it.

"Here, lie down," Dean instructed, rubbing the goose bumps on Castiel's arms as he gently pushed him against the bed. "I'll make you feel good, I promise." Dean smirked evilly above the angels length, taking his sweet time to tease the man before actually delivering.

"Anddon'tyou _dare _closeyoureyes" 'spolka dot boxers in his teeth, slowly pulling then down the length of his legs and off his feet. He balled up the fabric and threw it on the floor where it joined his leather jacket. Dean kneeled on the bed, slowly drinking in the sight of the bare naked angel sprawled on the bed looking up at him with tousled black hair and eyes full of want.

He felt a shiver run down his spine as Cas squirmed with anticipation. Dean couldn't stand the distance anymore, and with a wicked grin, he leaned forward and lowered himself so that he was eye level with Cas' rock hard dick. Dean licked his lips. He was looking forward to the new experience about to be delivered to his favourite angel.

Cas' breath hitched as he felt Dean's hot breath all along his inner thighs. He grabbed the crap quality sheets of the bed in his fists as Dean's mouth slowly enveloped his erection. His breathing became heavy as Dean worked his magic, sucking and stroking at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Dean," Cas panted. "Please. Faster."

He could have sworn he felt Dean smile as the pace quickened. Cas squeezed his eyes shut as pleasure and passion he'd never felt before coursed through his body, searing his skin. Suddenly, the warmth was gone and Dean was grabbing his hair, tugging at it slightly.

Cas' eyes popped open with surprise at the swiftness of Dean's actions, coming face to face with a pair of intense hazel eyes. "I told you not to close your eyes."

Dean then grabbed Cas' face and pulled him in for a vigorous kiss. Their lips met with such ferocity that the pain echoed throughout Castiel's entire body. Dean's tongue lashed at Cas' willing mouth and their tongues intertwined into a cornucopia of lust.

Cas had never felt more animal than he did in that moment, and he liked it. He willed Dean to go deeper, if that was even possible and feeling Castiel's need, Dean pulled away.

Castiel was torn away from heaven, Dean was denying him the thing he wanted most – to feel closer to him.

Dean whipped himself off the bed and standing completely naked, he started to stroke his erect cock. Their eyes were locked together as Dean pleasured himself.

Cas watched Dean in awe. He was amazed at the feelings the sight of Dean jerking off was causing him. Cas felt as though there was a pit of fire in the bottom of his stomach, growing and spreading throughout his body. Cas realized this feeling as something he'd never before felt so strongly. Want. Pure, unadulterated want. Want for Dean, for him to be pressed up against his body. For Dean to be stroking Cas instead of himself.

The searing sensation flamed all throughout Cas' body as he watched Dean near the peak. Just before Dean could climax, Cas ran out of patience, the fire in his stomach having consumed his whole body. He jumped up off the bed with inhuman speed, grabbing Dean and throwing him on to the bed with more force than he intended.

Dean landed on the bed with a look of shock and anger. Cas looked deep into his eyes, "My turn now."

Before Dean could protest Cas slid down his hot sweaty body. He composed himself and took one last look at the hunter, whose features had turned from shock to amusement, before he took the whole of Dean's cock in his mouth.

Dean let out a moan as Cas began to move his mouth up and down, imitating how Dean had pleasured him only minutes ago. But Cas wanted to show off to Dean, to make him realize that he wasn't just an ignorant angel, that he deserved Deans heart. Cas licked the length of the shaft, and coming right up close, he put his hot salivating mouth on Deans balls.

Dean arced his back and pushed into Cas' mouth, moaning and crying in ecstasy. Cas was pleased by this reaction and a little upset when promptly Deans body relaxed and he let out a sign.

"What happened?" Castiel asked, scared that he had done another thing wrong. But Dean only stared in amazement at him; he had defiantly _not_done anything wrong.

"You surprised me," Dean exclaimed barely suppressing a chuckle. "I didn't think you had it in you, champ!" he said with a wink, watching as a blush crept its way across the angel's high cheek bones in embarrassment.

"Come 'ere, you" Dean teased tilting his head at an incline as a clear invitation for Castiel. But the angel just glared at the hunter, steaming on the spot, torn between what little dignity he had left and the unfinished business in-between his legs.

It was only when Dean spread his legs and opened his arms that Castiel's resolve started to crumble, and he climbed back into the arc of Dean's body. It was an awkward pose for two grown men; with the angel sprawled sitting in-between Deans crossed legs, but it served its purpose of getting them as close as possible.

"Oh," the angel whined the instant their erections finally made contact, sending a raw spark of pleasure racking through both men. Dean wasn't prepared for the angel to suddenly arch his hips forward, grinding up against him and creating a friction so ungodly that it should have been illegal.

"Don't stop," Dean encouraged bucking his own pelvis forward erratically, savouring the feeling of how perfectly the curve of the angel's hip fit against his own.

"I have no intention of stopping," Castiel panted, resting his forehead against Deans, taking a moment to count the constellations of freckles speckled across the hunter's nose. Cas smiled, keeping his needy rhythm up as he kept eye contact with Dean, his eyes half lidded and dark with lust.

Dean grabbed a hold of Cas' shoulders and rolled over on the still rotating bed, coming to a rest on top of the angel. He hovered over Cas' chest, supporting most of his weight on his hands to keep from crushing the delicate body beneath him. Dean leaned forward and placed a quick but affectionate peck on Cas' nose before reluctantly tearing himself away. Cas' hurt eyes searched Dean's, confused by the loss of warmth. Dean chuckled at the look on Cas' face.

"I'll be right back dude, stop frowning! You're too pretty to frown." Dean grabbed one of the pink fluffy heart towels hanging from a hook on the wall and wrapped it around his waist, attempting to push down the raging clue he had for Castiel. He quickly grabbed his gun from his jeans lying on the floor (a hunter can never be without a weapon) and slipped it into the folds of the towel. With a quick wink at Cas, Dean opened the door and snuck out.

Castiel was still sitting on the bed with a confused look on his face. He was becoming slightly dizzy, either due to the creaking twirl of the bed or the intense minutes spent with Dean. He snapped his fingers, turning off the rotating bed. With a sigh, he lay down on his back. Barely a minute passed before the door crashed open with a bang.

Cas shot up, his instincts preparing him for a fight. He immediately relaxed when he saw the intruder. Dean was carrying a very small duffel bag, looking at Cas with a sly grin.

"I'm going to rock your world, my feathered friend."

"Where did you get that?" Cas asked, face still flushed.

Dean dropped the bag on the floor, it landed with a loud thud. _What__the__heck__is__in__there?_Cas thought to himself.

"I'm close with the Big Man upstairs," Dean said cockily.

Cas turned his head to the side in confusion.

"Not your Big Man, although that's what it feels like, having survived this long. No, I'm just a frequent customer in this lovely establishment," Dean said proudly.

Cas knew what that meant and he look to the ground. His face fell.

"Come on Cas, I'm a huge man whore, everyone knows it. Just be glad that you're learning from the best," Dean walked over to Cas and put his arm around his shoulders, which were harvesting small goose bumps.

Cas was resistant at first but then gave into Deans strong arms.

"So what's in the bag?" Cas asks, his voice a whisper upon Dean neck.

Dean's face lit up and he unhinged himself from the angel to walk over to where he dropped the duffle bag.

He bent down to unzip it, and his pink towel fell away to reveal his toned thighs and buttocks that, even though they had only been covered for a few minutes, Cas had missed them terribly. Dean made no move to pick up the pink towel; he knew Cas was staring at him hungrily. The hunter rummaged around some more and finally pulled out a pair of black furry handcuffs. He shook them eagerly, a naughty grin playing on his face as he stared at Cas' bemused expression.

"Care to try them out?" Dean murmured, already sauntering towards the bed. With a shit eating grin he asserted himself dominant on top of Castiel, unlocking both handcuffs with a sickening click just for effect.

Cas watched with curious eyes as he willingly let Dean cross his hands above his head, and bind them together at the wrist. The angel flexed his fingers and pulled against the restraints, only to find the cool metal bit into his skin where the handcuffs were fastened through the bed frame.

"They fit perfectly, and damn do they look good," Dean hoarsely muttered, scrutinizing the withering and tied up angel beneath him, and getting more impatient by the minute. Dean leaned in, running his hands down Castiel's toned chest, making a bee-line across the faint treasure trail peaking beneath the angels navel.

Cas sucked a deep breath in, straining against his chains which chaffed against the sensitive skin of his wrists and clinked noisily at his struggle. Dean admired Castiel's rib cage, and took time to nip and kiss his way back up to the angel's neck before deciding it was time to mark Cas for the world to see. He sucked at the pale skin just above the collarbone, encouraged by the strangled moan the angel mewled out as he thrashed against his restraints.

"Mine," Dean growled possessively kissing the blossoming bruises and hickeys that he was littering across the angel's throat.

"Yours?" Castiel repeated in a questioning tone, as if trying out a foreign word he wasn't quite sure of. He peered up at Dean through long dark eyelashes, smiling blissfully, "I'm only yours, Dean Winchester." And Dean couldn't stop himself in that moment if he wanted to.

Dean felt the roar of passion that flared inside of him at the words of the angel. Time was running out before he was consumed by want and need. "Let's get this show on the road," Dean gasped. He reached an arm over the bed and fished through the bag, tossing aside various toys until he found what he was looking for.

A bottle of lube and an accordion of condoms were flung up onto the bed. Cas' eyes widened at the foreign objects sitting on his clenched, muscled stomach. Dean winked deviously, propping himself up on his knees. He was now straddling Castiel, their erections still bumping, sending sparks of electricity through both men. Dean picked up a condom and broke it off, scrutinized the label briefly.

"Watermelon flavoured," Dean read aloud. He smirked, eagerly ripping the wrapper off with his teeth and spitting it aside. He rolled the pink condom all down the length of his dick, grazing lightly against Cas'.

He saw the angel shiver at the small touch and strain against the cuffs. Dean knew that Cas, with his inhuman angel strength, could easily snap the cheap metal if he wanted to. A chuckle of amusement rumbled through his chest at Cas' willingness to play along.

Dean squirted some lube into his hand, smearing it over the fingers of his right hand. "Alright Cas, I just need to stretch you a bit first, okay?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked up at him, biting his lip as he nodded vigorously "Yeah," he gasped. "Okay."

Dean took Cas' toned leg and propped it up on his shoulder, providing more room for him. He lowered his hand to Cas' firm buttocks, caressing the beautiful pale skin before slowly inserting his lubed index finger into the tight ring of muscle.  
><em><br>_Cas' whole body tensed at Deans touch, and with his eyes closed shut he sucked in some breath and didn't even realize that he was holding it until Dean's voice carried him back.

"Breathe, Cas, breathe," Cas swayed his gaze to Dean, whose eyes were wide and glossy, and in that moment he knew he could trust him, that Dean wouldn't do anything he wasn't ready for. Cas nodded for Dean to proceed, as he drew in another deep breath, this time releasing. Dean slowly moved his lubed up finger deeper into Cas' asshole.

He constantly moved his head from watching the task at hand to glancing at his angel to see if he was still coping. But Castiel didn't look in pain anymore; in fact he had a grin on his face, his head tilted up, and a soft glow surrounding him. The hunter spurted some more lube onto his middle finger, and brought the second finger in towards Cas' sphincter. His pelvis lifted and moved into his fingers, and Dean rubbed Cas' thigh with his free hand. Dean wanted to be in Castiel _right__now._The suspense was making his dick throb.

Almost reading his mind Cas blurted out "Now Dean. I need it. Now!"

The glow around Cas was getting brighter. Dean didn't waste any time dwelling upon this and gently pulled his fingers out.

"Dean," Cas said urging him to move quicker.

Their eyes locked and Dean brought Cas' leg to wrap around his waist. Then he reached around and grabbed hard onto Cas' buttocks, pulling him closer around his erection. It took only a moment for him to be fully submerged, but it seemed like years. Dean could feel sweat bubbles erupting from his skin, as he pushed deeper and deeper, driving his stick hard into the angel. Surprisingly Castiel showed no signs of pain, only pure ecstasy. Dean tightened his grip on Castiels ass as their momentum hastened. The glow around Cas started to pulsate and grow until it encompassed them both, in a whirlwind of lust, pleasure, and possession.

"You alright?" Dean asked, barely grinding the question out between clenched teeth. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Castiel, but at the same time the angel was proving to be a little _too_ hot and tight, and although Dean would never admit it he wasn't sure how long he could hold up.

"Yes," Cas whined, his voice broken with anticipation. "Please move, Dean," he pleaded with need, twisting and balling his fists up in the sheets.

"Just tell me if it hurts" Dean whispered lovingly, leaning in to catch the angel in a kiss so passionate it made the hunter scared. Dean pulled away from the kiss and pulled out halfway only to thrust back into the smothering heat that was Castiel. "That's it baby" Dean moaned easing Cas into a steady rhythm. But the angel seemed to be getting ahead himself, thrusting his hips impossibly high off the bed to meet Dean's desperate movements. Dean hummed in ecstasy, but brought his rough hands down to the angel's waist to keep him still and in one place.

"Patience now, you don't want this to be over just yet, do you?"

Castiel chewed on his already swollen and red lips, vigorously nodding his head no. Seeing the angel beneath him - his lustrous eyes hooded, his cheeks flushed and his lips parted as he panted, only made the pressure in Deans stomach tighten. He rolled his hips forward picking up the pace; with Castiel tossing his head side to side on the pillow cursing things in a language Dean had never heard before until he was breathless.

Suddenly, Castiel arched jarringly into Dean, a choked groan ripped out of his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Again," He moaned tossing his head back, "Do that again!"

Dean grinned, feeling a fever flush his skin as he pulled out and positioned himself at an angle, sure to hit the spot the was driving the angel to shambles beneath him. "Here?" He asked, trying it out a couple times, roughly ploughing the same spot over and over again. Castiel sucked a shaky breath in, literally trembling under the hunter.

Dean could tell that Cas was getting close to his climax. The angel was extremely flushed and sweaty, gasping for air. Dean rocked his hips harder, hitting Cas' sweet spot over and over again. Cas writhed on the bed, moans of pure pleasure slipping from between his plump lips.

The glow around them grew brighter and Dean started to feel worried about just how bright it would get towards Cas' climax. Cas sensed Dean's trepidation and reassured him with a loving kiss to the forehead, just before he rammed back against the bedposts in pleasure.

This was it, Dean knew, there was no way in hell he was going to last any longer with Cas erratically arching his body every which way, and moaning like the virgin angel that he was. He felt the unbearable pressure building up inside him and he knew that the end was extremely fucking nigh.

"I-I don't understand" The angel wimpered, damn near tears at the need for release he didn't quite know how to get. It took all of Dean's willpower to keep the rhythm up as Cas continued to smoulder him.

"Cas," Dean groaned against the angel's lips to get his attention. The angel lifted his head and held Dean's hazy fucked out gaze. "Let go for me, Cas, I've got you, so just let go." Dean begged breathlessly, closing the space in-between them and kissing the angel with everything he had, trying to show the angel how much he loved him.

"Dean!" Castiel screamed his eyes wide in confusion as his face contorted in pure unadulterated pleasure. He flew off the bed, snapping the handcuffs he wrapped his arms around the hunter's neck. Castiel pressed his heaving chest against the burning heat of Dean's skin as his orgasm ripped through his wrecked body.

The soft glow that emanated between Dean and Cas exploded into dazzling white light as Cas shuddered with pleasure, gripping Dean's back with immense angel strength. Dean barely noticed, having reached his climax and was now gripping Cas just as hard. As wave after wave of pure bliss wracked Dean's body, the blinding light dimmed to a soft glow, bathing the two hot, sweaty bodies with a cozy warmth.

Cas lay on top of Dean, panting with his arms still tightly wrapped around the hunter's neck. Dean noticed that his fingers were still digging into Cas' back when they started to cramp. He gently smoothed out his hand, rubbing Cas' back hypnotically. Cas heaved a sigh of content, nuzzling his face into Dean's neck. Dean smiled, bringing a hand up to stroke Cas' hair affectionately.

Eventually, the hard floor began to bother Dean slightly. He pulled out of Cas, immediately missing the warmth. Cas looked up at Dean through long eyelashes.

"Dean-" Cas said.

Dean cut him off with a swift kiss. He got up off the floor, pulling Cas along with him. The two staggered towards the bed and flopped down. Cas snuggled into Dean's chest. He placed a soft kiss on to Dean's shoulder where the handprint scar lay, a constant reminder for Dean of who gripped him tightly and pulled him out of perdition. Dean smiled at the memory of the first time he met Cas. He couldn't believe that this angel hauled him straight out of the burning pits of fire. Dean sighed, squeezing Cas closer to him. The two lay there, content just to be in each other's presence. Their worries about the apocalypse and all the shit that was wrong with the world were galaxies away.

After a couple minutes of basking in each others presence Cas lifted his head off of Deans hard chest.

"Dean," Cas said quizzically.

"Hmmm?" Dean responded, eyes closed and a contended grin on his face.

"What does this mean? This, right here, me and you … together" His voice faded as he lowered his head back down to Dean.

The hunters' eyes flicked open. He didn't know what it meant, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to either. He was scared. For the first time he felt like he wanted to give his everything to the angel. Give his soul his heart, his life. It both thrilled and terrified him.

When Dean didn't answer Cas gave him another doe eyed look, and this time Dean looked back. He bent down and whispered in his lovers' ear.

"It means that you're mine." He nipped at the angels' ear, marking him with a moon shaped imprint. He knew the mark would fade, but the feelings, those he knew would last a lifetime.


End file.
